Life Now Saga
by teenpixie
Summary: This is the story of Percy and Annabeth's beginning of family life. I will try to do short stories of them again in the future based on this particular encounter. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review and add ideas for future reference for me. Credit will be given.


Life Now

Percy had never been one to cry, but he couldn't help the tears that fell on his cheek. His son, so small, so delicate, and in his arms. He looked over at Annabeth, smiling.

"We need a name," she said, sniffling, holding out her hands toward her son.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, handing her the baby and wiping his cheek. He tried to think, but the newfound amazement and realization of his son still dawned over him. My _son, _he thought. _Wow._

_ "_Perce," Annabeth said. "I think we should name him Charlie, after Beckendorf."

Percy just smiled, yet another tear falling in his cheek. "I think that's perfect," he said. "And his middle name should be Nico, because there is no way I would be alive without him." Annabeth smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Charlie Nico Jackson," she said. "That could work."

This was the beginning of a new life for the Jacksons. Annabeth and Percy live in Camp Jupiter, along with Piper and Jason, and Hazel and Frank. Leo came and went as he pleased, but he did have a special residence along with the other Great Seven Demigods in Camp Jupiter. Seven Square, it was called, was now Annabeth's and Percy's home. Flash forward a year, and soon another baby was on their way . . .

Percy held his one year old son Charlie while waiting with Annabeth for the nurse to return with his daughter. Charlie had now gained some blond hair atop his fragile head, and his gray eyes were red from crying due to the short separation from his parents during the birth of the second baby. He was now back in Percy's arms, and the resemblance to his mom was extraordinary. Percy just hoped Charlie also had some Poseidon blood in him, too.

Annabeth reached out and squeezed Percy's hand, waiting for the arrival of their daughter. "Charlie," Annabeth spoke up into Percy's arms, looking at her son. "You're going to have a baby sister, sweetheart. Are you excited?" Charlie just stared at his mother, not understanding a word. Percy laughed.

"Well, you should be excited," Percy whispered to Charlie, "because we have a new addition to the family. And she is my only daughter . . . Oh my gods, Annabeth, this girl is my only daughter. What am I gonna do?" He said, in a still soft but worried tone toward his wife.

"You have help, Seaweed Brain," she said with a smile. "And maybe we should pick out a name so we stop referring to her as, 'this girl,'" she said laughing.

"Oh, I already have a name," Percy said.

"How come you didn't ask for my opinion?" Annabeth retorted.

"Because," Percy said, with his classic smirk on his face, "it's perfect."

"Care to share?"

Percy looked at Charlie, then back toward Annabeth, smiling. "I think we should name her Paige Grace."

"It is a beautiful name," Annabeth admitted. "Any reason why you chose that name?"

"Because 'Paige' means 'helper' and I want her to be a helpful and kind person. And 'Grace' almost sound like 'Greek,' so, I decided to put them together." Annabeth just gave him a look like he actually put some legitimate thought in to this name. Percy laughed.

Just then, the nurse arrived holding a beautiful baby girl with dark black hair already on the top of her head, wrapped in such a tiny pink blanket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," she said smiling, handing the newly named Paige to her mother, "congratulations to you both." She nodded at Percy once more and left the room, leaving the Jacksons to meet their second little miracle.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. "Look, she has your hair." She scooted over for Percy and Charlie to sit next to her. Charlie stared at the girl with curiosity as Percy cried and let his finger be wrapped around by one of Paige's little hands.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Just then, the baby opened her eyes and locked her eyes on first her mother, then Charlie, then Percy.

Her eyes were sea green.

Flash forward a year, and Annabeth and Percy are summoned to Olympus along with their children. Little two-year-old Charlie has started to walk and now has a full head of blonde locks and bright gray eyes. He wears a presentable attire of khaki pants and a little sweater vest over a long sleeved t-shirt for his first meeting with the gods. Paige's hair flows down to about an inch above her little shoulders and her sea green eyes are closed. Percy holds Paige in his arms and Annabeth holds Charlie's hand, him not wanting to be carried. They go into the elevator and think about what the gods would want with their new family. After all, they were summoned all the way from California for this visit.

"I wonder what they want," says Annabeth, struggling to get Charlie to stop trying to run away.

"Maybe your mom is trying to punish me for getting you knocked up. Twice," says Percy, earning him a playful slap in the shoulder. The ring of the elevator door interrupts their thoughts, and they are greeted with the ever so lovely sight of Olympus.

Charlie attempts to run again, but Annabeth picks him up, holds Percy's hand, and walk toward the throne room. Along the way, Annabeth picks out certain details of her architecture she wishes to change.

"I wish I had made that bigger," she says letting go of Percy's hand and pointing at the pillars that now hold a new music center. "I wanted that statue to be put there, but due to special reason, e had to move things around," she said pointing toward a statue of Ares. Of course his arrogant butt would be the biggest statue.

Percy just squeezed her hand every time Annabeth returned from pointing at the things she wished to fix, and reminded her that everything was beautiful. Finally, they reached the throne room, and as a surprise, there were only two gods present: Poseidon and Athena.

"My son," Poseidon said to Percy. Without any usual bows and greetings, both gods immediately turned to human size at the sight of their children and walked toward them. Poseidon gave Percy a hug, being careful with Paige in his arms. "My gods, Percy, she looks just like you. Right down to your nose. Unfortunately for you, hers is much cuter." He locks eyes with Percy and they both laugh, and Percy realizes he never had such a great moment with his father.

Athena walked to Annabeth and stroked her cheek with her hand. "My beautiful daughter," she said. "What a lovely child you hold. What is his name?"

"Charlie," Annabeth responded, a tear tickling down her face. "And Percy is holding our daughter, Paige." Athena looked over at the sleeping child, and back at Annabeth.

"I assume you're wondering why we summoned you here," Athena said.

"Yes," Annabeth responded.

"Well," Poseidon continued. "How can we not give our blessing to our grandchildren?" Poseidon says smiling. Paige then begins to awake, and starts crying. Percy rocks her in his arms. "Here," says Poseidon. "Let me."

Percy reluctantly hands off his little girl to his father, and Poseidon holds her up like Simba from _The Lion King, _facing him. She immediately stops crying, and looks at the god with curiosity. Athena then stands next to Poseidon and offers her hand to Paige, which she takes, wrapping her hand around Athena's finger.

"I, Poseidon, grant this child a long blessed life, along with both the strength and greatness of Athena and myself, -

"Letting her be wise and strong, "Athena chimed in.

"Along with the greatness and power of the sea," Poseidon interrupts again. Soon enough, the blessing becomes a battle between the two, each interrupting one another with their own personal flare.

Poseidon would say: "Let her be as mighty as a storm and as quick as a riptide-"

"But with the wisdom of the owl, and the knowledge that the pen is mightier than the sword," Athena would say.

The blessing battle continued for both children, and in the end both children had a glowing aura around them. Percy and Annabeth both bowed to their parents.

"And now gifts!" said Poseidon. "For the boy, the first child, my grandson, Charlie Nico Jackson, I present to you a trident, a weapon only mastered by few."

A silver trident designed with blue ocean waves at the handle appeared surrounded in a blue glow, and floated toward Charlie. He attempted to reach out and grab it, but Annabeth held him back, saying, "No, Charlie. It's pointy."

Poseidon chuckled. "As an added convenience, I allowed the trident to shrink down into a ring, which he is free to wear anytime." The trident then began to shrink, turning into a simple silver band with ocean waves surrounding it. It floated and landed into Annabeth's hand.

"Thank you, lord," Annabeth said. Annabeth bowed to Poseidon and gave the now harmless ring to Charlie to hold.

"As for you, Paige Grace," Athena said; now back in Percy's arms. "I do not believe in killing for no good reason, so I present for your second child a flute, so that your creative mind may expand and your musical presence may be available to those in need." She then presented a beautiful shining silver flute, embedded with Greek writing on the side, covered in a golden glow. The flute floated its way toward Percy and landed in his hand. Paige had a disappointed look on her face, like, _Hey, how come I didn't get a cool weapon like my brother? _However, Percy bowed and thanked Lady Athena for her gift.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena spoke softly to him. "You were never my first choice for my daughter, but I can see she loves you more than anything. I expect big things from you, boy. Do not disappoint me." She then strode her way back to Poseidon, and they both turned back to their godly size.

"Percy, my boy, I am beyond proud of the man you have become. Take care of your family," said Poseidon, back in his throne.

"Yes, father, I will," responded Percy, giving Paige a kiss on the nose.

"Annabeth," Athena said. "Be wise, as always. I trust you will make an extraordinary mother, much better than I have been I suppose. You are a strong woman, Annabeth, and I am equally proud of both you and your husband." She looked at Percy and nodded.

"Thank you, mother, and thank you Poseidon for your blessings."

Percy and Annabeth left the throne room and descended down the elevator, still in awestruck about what they just did.

"My gods, Annabeth, I don't think I've ever been complemented by your mom before," said Percy.

Annabeth laughed. "So what do we do now, Percy? We go back to camp, start acting like parents and raise our children to fight monsters?"

Percy smiled and looked at Charlie in Annabeth's arms and down at Paige, back asleep in his own. "I guess we'll have to look forward to what they become."

Annabeth looked at him, surprised. "I think that is the smartest thing you've ever said.


End file.
